


Wasteland Adventures: Pip-Girl

by gamestories1234



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Everything's fake, F/M, Fake Vault, Gen, I made most of this up, fake - Freeform, fake characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamestories1234/pseuds/gamestories1234





	

Commonwealth of Massachusets, Vault 47: Artificial Intelligence Controled Vault

April 17th, 2277

* * *

 

Drake was officially lost. He went looking for something to make some caps off of in the Greentech building but found something else instead. In the basement was an elevator leading to an unpopulated Vault. The diner, bedrooms, and Overseer's office were empty, not even any skeletons like in the other Vaults. Two hundred years after the bombs fell, it was common knowledge that the price for shelter from the radiation in Vaults may have been the residents' lives, considering how many died in the other Vaults.

"What the hell makes this place so special..."

He wanders into the last room, across the hall from the cleanest bathroom he'd ever seen. Other than several tables, a large monitor on the wall, and a pip-boy plugged into the monitor, the room was empty. On a wall is a large red button. Pressing it, the ceiling lights and monitor flicker to life.

The screen reads: _ActivatePip-AI.exe? Y/N?_

"This better earn me some caps." He presses the Y key on the keyboard.

The screen changes again, now saying:  _Say hello!_

"Okay, I'll play along. Hello."

A loud echoing giggle makes him jump.

"Hello! How are you today, Doctor?" The voice is that of a young girl, maybe 14 or 15. He realizes the voice came from the monitor's built in speakers. The words are smooth and unaffected, as if it wasn't from any technology.

"Think you have me confused, computer. Name's Drake, not a doctor, just a scavenger."

She's quiet for a moment. "Scavenger? Where's Doctor Randall? Miss Reden? Are any of them here?"

He looks around for skeletons again, finding none."Long gone, I'm guessing. When's the last time they were here?"

"I don't know, the last time we spoke was October 5th."

"What year? You might not like my answer."

"2077, when else?"

"Sorry, it's April. 2277."

The lights in the room turn on and off as she begins to somehow cry.  "No! It's not fair!" An exposed circuit board shorts out and explodes. It seems to hurt her. "Owww!"

Drake dodges the sparks from the circuit. "Shit! Calm down already before you blow the damn Vault to pieces!"

She stops crying, her sobs becoming soft whimpers. "Y-You swore. You're n-not supposed to swear."

"Whatever, you're fucking crazy." He start walking out of the room.

"Wait! Please don't go! I don't wanna be alone again. It's been 200 years since I talked to someone, it might be another century before someone else finds this place. Wait a minute, take me with you!"

He turns back into the room."Take you with me? You're a crazy, over-emotional computer, how would I take you with me?"

"That's fair. But I can transfer myself into the Pip-Boy! You can carry me around on your arm! So, how about it?"

He shakes his head no, but walks over to the Pip-Boy and puts it on.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

He wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritting this one after being unactive for a few months. I'd like some other ideas as well, thinking of making like different story lines for different made up characters, sometimes intersecting. I'll update it irregularly.


End file.
